limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Grames Award
The Grames Award is given out to the best general manager of in Elite League Limmie in a given season. The award was known as the Best General Manager Award from when it was first awarded in 266 ABY before being named for Nar Shaddaa Smugglers Hall of Fame player, coach, and general manager Rhia Grames in 268 ABY. Gark S'rily of the Coruscant Senators, Aebatt Zargana of the Euceron Storm and Officers, Quinn Cundertol of the Bakura Miners, Setarcos Rhemes of the Rydonni Prime Monarchs, Briar Thorne of the Coruscant Senators, Addison Karr of the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers, and Dirxx Horstse of the Coruscant Senators have all won the Grames Award multiple times. Zargana leads all winners with four Grames Awards, while S'rily and Cundertol have three each. Yore Vex Ten of the Vandelhelm Jets was nominated five times, including four consecutive years from 266 to 269, but never won the award. Adenn Vizsla and Quinn Cundertol are tied for the most nominations of any being with eight each; Vizsla's eight nominations are all within a ten-year period from 283 to 292, but he has only won once. Aebatt Zargana is next with seven nominations. Nominees & Winners Winners are in bold. *266: Dana Roslyn (Bakura Miners), Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators), Yore Vex Ten (Vandelhelm Jets) *267: Vincent Cutter (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Jac-Ral Tan'dar Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Yore Vex Ten (Vandelhelm Jets) *268: Dana Roslyn (Bakura Miners), Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators), Yore Vex Ten (Vandelhelm Jets) *269: Vincent Cutter (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators), Yore Vex Ten (Vandelhelm Jets) *270: Vincent Cutter (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Uda Nazug (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Aebatt Zargana (Euceron Storm) *271: Jo Mu Grath (Nadiem Chiefs), Samantha Poland (Onderon Crazy Dragons), Setarcos Rhemes (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) *272: Quinn Cundertol (Bakura Miners), Samantha Poland (Onderon Crazy Dragons), Aay'han Vhett (Mando'ade Mercs) *273: Setarcos Rhemes (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Yore Vex Ten (Vandelhelm Jets), Aay'han Vhett (Mando'ade Mercs) *274: Reina Kether (Chandrila Patriots), Tover Micjaa (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Aebatt Zargana (Euceron Storm) *275: Quinn Cundertol (Bakura Miners), Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators), Kaitlyn Vehn (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) *276: Kaitlyn Vehn (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Martin Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers), Aebett Zargana (Euceron Storm) *277: Charles Bonavan (Mando'ade Mercs), Kaitlyn Vehn (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Martin Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers) *278: Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators), Kaitlyn Vehn (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Aebett Zargana (Euceron Storm) * 279: Quinn Cundertol (Bakura Miners), Schnitt Polenta (Carratos Pirates), Setarcos Rhemes (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) * 280: Mirik Chal (Ylesia Lightning), Romo Benedict Crowley III (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Briar Thorne (Coruscant Senators) * 281: Leota Avoy (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Quinn Cundertol (Bakura Miners), Lilly Vehn (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 282: Leota Avoy (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Quinn Cundertol (Bakura Miners), Schnitt Polenta (Carratos Pirates) * 283: Schnitt Polenta (Carratos Pirates), Briar Thorne (Coruscant Senators), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs) * 284: Leota Avoy (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Quinn Cundertol (Bakura Miners), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs) * 285: Quinn Cundertol (Bakura Miners), Briar Thorne (Coruscant Senators), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs) * 286: Romo Benedict Crowley III (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Addison Karr (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Briar Thorne (Coruscant Senators) * 287: Addison Karr (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Richard Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs) * 288: Richard Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs), Aebatt Zargana (Euceron Officers) * 289: Addison Karr (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Bryant Nathans (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Aebatt Zargana (Euceron Officers) * 290: Dirxx Horstse (Coruscant Senators), Addison Karr (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs) * 291: Richard Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs), Aebatt Zargana (Euceron Officers) * 292: Quinn Cundertol (Bakura Miners), Dirxx Horstse (Coruscant Senators), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs) * 293: Dirxx Horstse (Coruscant Senators), Reina Kether (Chandrila Patriots), Dawn Solo (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) * 294: Dirxx Horstse (Coruscant Senators), Schnitt Polenta (Carratos Pirates), Richard Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers) Team Totals Category:Elite League Award